Waiting
by bohemiandreams
Summary: Merlin has a surprise for Arthur. Modern AU, Arthur/Merlin slash. They should really have a genre tag for pure, unadulterated smut.


**I have no shame in calling this my own invention. I'll put links to the fest this was written for (and the photo) in my profile.

* * *

**

Arthur called Merlin - like he did every day - just before he was getting ready to leave.

"Hey love, just getting ready to leave the office. Is there anything you want me to pick up on my way home?" It was their daily routine. Arthur hated how much they sounded like an old married couple already- they had only been living together for a few months. Sometimes he would stop to pick up flowers, or a movie, but he never strayed far from the usual routine. He always called. And Merlin was always there, waiting for him.

"Nope, just come home. I have something for you." The smile in Merlin's voice was mischevious.

"Oooh, well I'll just have to hurry then, won't I?"

Merlin giggled. "I'll see you when you get home, hon. Love you"

"Love you, too."

Arthur groaned as he saw brake lights up ahead. There was a bend in the road, which when he came around he cursed aloud. A wall of traffic, brake lights glaring back at him angrily. The freeway was completely gridlocked. At a quarter to four.

His mobile had died right after he hung up with Merlin at the office, a result of his broken car charger. He couldn't even call to let his boyfriend know he would be late. Arthur cursed again. A few miles up ahead he saw it. Smoke and fire rising from the wreckage of a bad accident. His heart sank. He would be stuck for a while.

Well, he hoped, he'll have some extra time to get some studying done. Arthur always hated interrupting his brilliant pre-med student by turning on the telly or banging about in the kitchen.

It was after six by the time he got home. It was silent in the apartment, no signs of his raven haired lover.

"Merlin?" He called, setting down his briefcase and kicking off his shoes. "Love, where are you?" He made his way through the flat and towards the bedroom. When he found Merlin, his cock jumped in excitement.

Merlin was sprawled across the white duvet covering their bed, his arms raised above his head and knees spread wide. He was completely naked, save for a black leather cock ring encircling his cock and balls. He looked positively delicious, wanton and waiting for his lover.

"That's a great surprise," Arthur crossed the room to the edge of the bed, not tearing his eyes from the image on the bed, even as he pulled off his tie and unbuttoned his shirt. Merlin didn't stir. Arthur looked closer. The summer sun still streamed in through the window, falling over his hair and face, which was relaxed in slumber, turned to one side away from the sunlight. _He must have fallen asleep waiting for me like this._ Arthur's heart did a little dance in his chest at the thought of Merlin waiting for him, all alone in their flat with nothing but the cock ring on, aching to touch himself but not daring to until Arthur walked through the door.

Arthur stared, partly because of how beautiful Merlin looked, and partly because he knew if he touched him, the moment would be over. He took in the sight of his lover, long and lean and _bare, _stretched out before him like a piece of art. Arthur wanted to capture this moment and hold onto it forever.

Eventually, Arthur couldn't stand it anymore and reached out a hand to run down a long, pale thigh. Merlin stirred at the touch, and Arthur placed the other hand on his chest to stop him from moving. "Don't move," He commanded, bending to nuzzle Merlin's long neck.

"Mmm, Arthur I was waiting." Merlin's voice was groggy with sleep.

"I know, honey. I'm sorry, I got stuck in traffic." Arthur nipped and licked at his chest, hands coming up to toy with the steel barbells piercing Merlin's nipples. "Bad accident, it was bumper to bumper until I got off the freeway."

Arthur's hands roamed over Merlin's body as he continued to lick and kiss his way down his chest. "You look so good baby, so beautiful, all wanton and waiting for me." Merlin gasped audibly when Arthur's fingertips brushed his balls. Arthur glanced down; Merlin's cock and balls were bright red, and Arthur realized he was probably in pain from being hard for so long.

"How long have you been wearing this?" He asked, fingers playing over the leather.

"Since you called." Merlin was panting, hard. "Please, Arthur." He pleaded, rolling his hips down against the mattress, trying to move in the direction of Arthur's hands. "Please, baby, I need you."

Arthur took pity. Three hours was a mighty long time. He wrapped a gentle hand around him, careful not to be too rough with his oversensitive cock. Merlin nearly screamed when his warm tongue darted out to lick the head of his cock. Arthur took him into his mouth, swallowing as much of him as he could. With his free hand, he unsnapped the leather constricting Merlin's balls. As soon as the pressure was gone, Merlin was screaming Arthur's name, coming harder than he had in quite a while, probably since the first time Arthur had bent him over his kitchen table and pressed his tongue into Merlin's virgin hole.

Merlin lay panting on the bed as Arthur stood to remove the rest of his clothes. He returned to Merlin's side when he was just as naked as his lover.

"My turn," He grinned, pulling his lover closer.

* * *

_And then Arthur fucks him into the mattress and they live happily ever after. UNF, I still love this, even if I did write it._


End file.
